


Let's pick up where we left off

by BigDickFlex



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDickFlex/pseuds/BigDickFlex
Summary: When Hanamaru and Yoshiko meet again, old feelings resurface.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fanfic to ever be created by me. A bit short, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless.

Yoshiko sighed in defeat. She just couldn't escape her past could she? After escaping the clutches of the accursed Zuramaru that morning  
(to later find out they were in the same class)she decided to investigate the school library for a certain book  
on dark magic. Yoshiko knew the chances of finding it were low but it wouldn't hurt to try would it? As she entered, she sighed in relief knowing that there wouldn't be other students here. "After all no mortal can take in the overwhelming presence of Yohane" she chuckled. This would have  
burst into a full on cackle if not for the sight before her as she looked further in. There sat Zuramaru reading something, a bible? However that  
wasn't the first thing that caught Yoshiko's eye. The overwhelming beauty and the peaceful look on her face was enough to make her realize just how  
much Hanamaru has grown since the many years she was absent in Yoshiko's life. In more ways than one. Realizing what she was  
thinking, Yoshiko furiously blushed covering her face and turning away. Right into a book shelf. With a curse and a shout she immediately  
crouched in pain. "Yoshiko-chan?!" It already hurt so much from fall from the tree that morning. "Are you ok, zura?"  
"and right when it was starting to feel better" Yoshiko cursed. It was Zuramaru's fault for giving such indecent thoughts after all-  
"Yoshiko-chan?" She froze at the sound of a worried voice, before shouting "I-I told it it's Yohane!"

The book must have been pretty good if it can make her smile like that, Yoshiko thought. It wasn't like she was staring, but along with the boring book Yoshiko was reading (she couldn't find any books on dark magic sadly), she couldn't help but steal occasional glances at Zuramaru. After her embarrassing second injury of the day, the small bookworm invited Yoshiko to keep her company, saying it was okay to refuse. But could anyone refuse an offer like that?

With a sigh Yoshiko placed her book down. Just why was she here? After all library's weren't her favorite place in the world, and she would much rather be at home summoning demons, so why? Hanamaru glanced at her curiously "Finished reading already zura?"  
"Ah, no it's just not very interesting"  
she nodded in understanding and smiled  
"You just haven't found the right one." Hanamaru replied, returning to her novel. Looking at her closer, Yoshiko still couldn't believe just how much Zuramaru has changed since their younger days, realizing just how long ago it was. After all, anything could of happened over the years.  
"Hey, Zuramaru."  
"Hmm?"  
"Uh I was wondering if you, wanted to catch up?"  
"I-I mean it has been a while, and it'd be great to get to know you more" Yoshiko blurted out, not realizing what she had said.  
Hanamaru gave a warm smile making Yoshiko's heart skip a beat, and making her realize just how much of an angel Hanamaru had become-  
"Of course" she replied brightly.  
-and just how far away she was from her reach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanamaru and Yoshiko spend more time alone.

With practice over for the day Yoshiko felt tired. That was to be expected though, after all she did just join Aqours, so how could she expect to be as good as someone like You?

Heck even Zuramaru and Ruby did better than her, and they had only recently joined too.  
"Feeling tired zura?"  
"Ha, as if such light exercise was enough to tire a fallen angel"  
Hanamaru giggled, making Yoshiko blushed furiously.  
"That would probably have more meaning if you weren't breathing so heavily, zura"  
"A-Anyway I didn't know the practices would be this intense"  
"Yeah it's still a bit much for me zura, but Chika-san said it would get easier over time though."

Yoshiko pondered this. It's still too much for Zuramaru? Before she could think more about it another question formed in her mind.  
"Hey where's Ruby?"  
"Ah, she was feeling a little sick so she left early today."  
"I see..."  
Yoshiko was always just a little jealous of Ruby, after all she spent most of her time with Zuramaru didn't she? However, Yoshiko still cared about her and everyone else in Aqours (though she'd never say that aloud). 

"Maybe I'll try to find that book in Numazu today..."  
Yoshiko muttered.  
"I'll see you later zura?"  
"Huh? oh, okay."  
A thought suddenly crossed her mind. If Ruby wasn't there who would keep Zuramaru company? Yoshiko chuckled darkly.  
"Hm?"  
Hanamaru looked back with a questioning gaze and Yoshiko struck her signature pose.  
"I suppose fallen angel Yohane can keep you company until the little demon returns."

 

Hanamaru was happy. Why wouldn't she be though? After all she was finally spending time alone with Yoshiko. 

Their last conversation was more of a catch up and they haven't had much time to talk about other things, so this was a perfect chance for them to further their relationship.

Hanamaru couldn't help but envy Yoshiko though. She was beautiful and had something that defined her (even if that something was a little strange). In comparison, Hanamaru felt as if she couldn't compete with anyone in Aqours when it comes to something like cuteness or beauty, especially Yoshiko. So Hanamaru couldn't tell why she'd want to keep someone as boring as herself company. 

Hanamaru's thoughts were interrupted suddenly with the slam of a book at the other end of the table.  
"I can't get into this at all!" Yoshiko cried.  
Hanamaru couldn't blame her. The author was known for creating plenty of terrible books anyone would have trouble getting into.  
"You know zura, we're still in a library"  
Yoshiko quickly covered her mouth before glaring at Hanamaru.  
"Zuramaru, no sane person would be in the school library on a Friday afternoon"  
Yoshiko replied, laying her head down on the table.  
"Well the people who are in here need something to read zura"

Hanamaru placed a book in front of Yoshiko. Curious, she looked up and examined the novel.  
"Historical fiction huh... not really my favorite genre"  
Yoshiko muttered, flipping quickly through the book.  
"Ah, that doesn't mean I won't read it though"  
She quickly explained. Hanamaru gave an understanding smile before glancing at the clock. 

"Ah crap, I'm going to be late!"  
Yoshiko shouted, taking the book given to her by Hanamaru.  
"I'll see you tomorrow Zuramaru!"  
Hanamaru waved before looking back down at her book. She enjoyed talking to Yoshiko but couldn't help but feel like she was inconveniencing her.  
"Oh, and Zuramaru!"  
Hanamaru jumped in surprise before turning. With a grin Yoshiko said  
"I really enjoyed hanging out with you today, hope we can do it again!"  
A smile found its way onto Hanamaru's face before she replied  
"Me too!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the second chapter. Next one's the last one, sooo yeah wait for that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshiko and Hanamaru think about their feelings for each other.

Hanamaru stifled a yawn before returning to the work in front of her. After the third years drama was solved, she was glad to get back into the rhythm of things and even more glad to have even more dependable upperclassmen join Aqours. Something else however, had occupied Hanamaru's mind at the moment, and it was none other than Aqours beloved fallen angel. She found herself frequently enjoying Yoshiko's company and as they spent most of their free time together, (Ruby spent most of her time fixing costumes for the newly joined third years) even little spats with Yohane had brought a smile to Hanamaru's face. Before she knew it, these meetings with Yoshiko gave her a warm feeling in her chest that, along with it, came a smile. Though Hanamaru read romance novels before, they couldn't prepare her for what she felt. What surprised her even more was who she felt them for. So after a nervous preparation, Hanamaru decided to confess.

Yoshiko was nervous. After class that day Ruby approached her with a serious face that rivaled that of a certain student council president, and told her to meet Hanamaru in the library after school. Without further explanation Ruby whispered a quick "ganbaruby" before running off with a mysterious smile. So why wouldn't Yoshiko feel as if she did something wrong to Zuramaru? As Yoshiko waited for Hanamaru's arrival, she thought nervously about the times they hung out and if she did anything particularly wrong when they did. Wait, what if Hanamaru just wanted to hang out with her and just didn't have time to tell her in person? That would explain why Ruby told her to go ahead, instead of Hanamaru herself. Yoshiko grinned, proud of herself for reaching this conclusion. Before she had anymore time to consider a career as a detective, the door to the library opened and Hanamaru entered.

It's wasn't that she arrived late, but just that she couldn't get the courage to enter. Hanamaru knew that in order to move on, she would have to get these feelings off her chest. She also knew that there was little possibility that Yoshiko would return her feelings. So when she entered Hanamaru was prepared to be crushed.  
"Um, sorry for being so late zura.."  
"It's fine, I wasn't waiting that long"  
The rare reassuring smile that Yoshiko gave her made Hanamaru certain that she had to do this.  
"Actually Yoshiko-chan, there's something I need to say"  
Gathering the courage once more Hanamaru continued  
"I-"  
"Stop."  
With a grin Yoshiko raised her finger to cut her off  
"I know what're you're going to say."  
With a look of utter shock, it took all of Hanamaru's power to reply  
"Y-you do, zura?!"  
With the same smug grin on her face, Yoshiko shook her head slowly  
"You know Zuramaru, if you wanted me to hang out with you, you didn't have to get Ruby to ask for you."  
"Y-Yoshiko-chan, that's not-"  
"Don't worry, I understand"  
"Who wouldn't hesitate to confront the dark power of fallen angel Yohane?"  
"Yoshiko-chan now's not the time for that, zura!"  
"After all a fallen angels power is-"  
"Yoshiko-chan, I'm saying that I like you!"  
"Huh?"  
With that remark came an awkward silence between both parties, both trying to process what had occurred. Hanamaru was first to break the silence.  
"When you decided to keep me company for the first time in the library, it made me really happy, zura."  
"H-Hanamaru?"  
She shook her head and continued on  
"The way you stayed true to yourself no matter what anyone said."  
Hanamaru started trembling  
"How considerate you were even if you knew it would get you in trouble."  
"I knew someone like me wouldn't have a chance, zura, b-but I knew I had to tell you!"  
Silence filled the room once more, and Hanamaru looked down, not wanting to see Yoshiko's reaction. Hearing her sigh, Hanamaru shut her eyes in anticipation.  
"You're wrong Hanamaru."  
"Huh?"  
She looked up, surprised to hear anger in Yoshiko's voice, and even more surprised to see the tears in her eyes.  
"If you knew you would be rejected, why did you tell me?"  
"W-What?"  
Yoshiko shook her head  
"You always bring yourself down by telling yourself all your bad points, but do you even notice the good ones?"  
"I-I don't understand, zura."  
"Even if you thought you would be rejected, you still had the courage to tell me didn't you?"  
"That's-"  
"I'm not done Zuramaru"  
Hanamaru stood there, mouth agape and eyes wide.  
"When I was struggling to be normal, you were there to tell me it was okay to be myself."  
"Even when Ruby was uncertain whether to be an idol or not, you were always there to push her."  
"How did you-"  
"You tell yourself you're not as pretty or cute as anyone else in Aqours, but anyone would say that you're one of cutest."  
Hanamaru shut her eyes and shook her head  
"N-No one could love me as much as someone like Kanan or Mari."  
"You're wrong."  
"I told you-"  
Hanamaru was cut off by a sudden sensation on her lips.  
She opened her eyes in surprise, before feeling tears streaming down her face. However, the kiss ended as soon as it started, and Yoshiko stepped back, blushing and breathing heavily.  
"You're wrong, because I love you Hanamaru."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, that's the end. I'm working on something else that'll probably be out tomorrow so. Yeah. Thanks.


End file.
